


New Rules

by Andian



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andian/pseuds/Andian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a small line between creative use of library signs and bad pick-up lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post http://jen-suis.tumblr.com/post/46154042288/daylighthound-if-someone-writes-me-an-exr

''Grantaire.''

He looked up, a wry smile appearing when he recognized the man in front of him.

''Enjolras!'' he greeted. ''What brings Zeus himself down from Mount Olympus to this mere mortal?''  
''He decided to become more like Athena. Which is why he's in the library.''

Grantaire's grin widened at this. 

''And here I though he had come to this world already filled with all there is to know.''

''Even I have exams to learn for, Grantaire believe it not'' Enjolras said, dropping the books he was carrying next to Grantaire with a loud noise. Grantaire flinched away briefly before turning his attention back to Enjolras.

''I choose not to, the shock of seeing you as someone who has to care about something as mundane as exams would be too much for my poor heart.'' Enjolras rolled his eyes at that, but he still sat down next to Grantaire.

''I'm a student Grantaire. Just like you are, though it's sometime hard to remember with you.'' He eyed the open book in front of Grantaire and raised an eyebrow when he saw the title of the chapter. ''The female body and its perception throughout history. Really?'' ''There is also one about the male body, which I found way more interesting at the moment.'' Grantaire briefly grinned at Enjolras before turning serious. ''Though in this case I can assure you that my studies are completely scientific.'' ''A painting?'' ''I can see her in my head but she refuses to be bound to paper. And far be it from me to force her on it.'' Grantaire said, his hand raised in pretended desperation, though with more than just a hint of sincerity in his voice. ''And while the Muses are patient, my professor isn't.'' He smiled again at Enjolras, a genuine smile this time.

''But I did not want to keep you from your own studies.'' ''It's okay.'' ''I'll return to my book and my other muse.'' Suddenly an almost empty bottle of wine appeared in his hand. Enjolras eye widened at this.

''You brought this into the library?!'' he hissed, his eyes darting around to make sure nobody could see them. ''I do hope you kept it away from the books!''

''I doubt there's a place far enough away for me to hide from Jehan's anger should I ever do something like to this to a book.'' Grantaire answered, sounding amused. ''At the moment it's not Jehan you should fear but rather the librarian. You do reminder the last person who brought something beside paper and pen into the library?'' Grantaire's grin had grown bigger and bigger while Enjolras had been talking. 

''Oh,'' he said, feigning innocence. ''They didn't tell you?'' Enjolras frowned. ''Told me what?'' ''That they changed the rules.'' Enjolras stared at him, the wariness obvious in his eyes. ''I'm quite sure I'd heard about it.'' 

Grantaire's grin was now so big it almost looked hurtful. ''But they did. Here let me show you.'' With that he grabbed Enjolras arm, pulling him away. Enjolras made a half-hearted attempt to free himself before stumbling after Grantaire.

They stopped in one corner of the library. ''You see,'' Grantaire said turning towards Enjolras, the grin still on his face. ''They changed it.'' Frowning Enjolras leaned down to the sign Grantaire was pointing at. Its core message, most probably something about drinking and talking not being allowed in the library, had been destroyed either due to time or simple vandalism, the sign now almost completely illegible. Well, expect for the part where somebody with an empty paper and too much free time had created a new message.

''Drinking wine and fucking are now encouraged in the library.'' he read out loud. He felt a faint heat in his cheeks. ''Really mature Grantaire.'' he growled. ''I didn't do it. I'm just following rules.'' Grantaire said. ''Well one half of them.'' ''Good luck with finding somebody for the second part.'' Enjolras said, straightening his shoulders and turning away. ''And here I thought you'd be my Prometheus and give me what I so desperately want.'' ''Your chances would be bigger if you kept up the Zeus comparison if that's what you want.'' Enjolras said while walking away, not turning back to him. 

Grantaire looked after him, silent for a moment. ''It wouldn't fit.'' he then mumbled with a rueful smile. ''After all Zeus fell in love with a mortal.'' 

With a sigh he turned away from the sign and followed Enjolras back to their table.


End file.
